Heavy Rain 2: Black and White
by TwiliPlushie
Summary: The unofficial sequel to Heavy Rain. Done in the same style as the first.
1. Chapter 1

Heavy Rain 2: Black and White

Day One

Chapter 1: Emily Bowles

I adjusted my hands on the steering wheel, the cold coming through my gloves. _I hate mornings. This is way too early to be out doing these kinds of things. Couldn't it wait until later? Not like she's going anywhere._ I thought to myself as I pulled up to the house and turned off the ignition. Opening the door, I could feel the cold morning rain hit my face. I climbed out of the car, under the police tape, and up to a police officer.

"Good morning Lieutenant Blake. Late night?" He asked me.

"Shut up." I grumbled, looking at him._ I haven't seen him before. But since when do I get to know the rookies._ He was still looking at me. "What?" I yelled at him. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Nothing." He replied, running a hand through his light blonde hair. I could feel myself getting more and more angry.

"I ought to wipe the smirk right off your face!" I said to him in a threatening tone.

"Wow they were right. You are a bit hot-headed." He said, watching me with his bright blue eyes. _That's it. That little punk is going down!_ I reached out and grabbed the front of his police uniform. I lifted him up, and smashed his back into the wall of the house. He flinched in pain, but kept looking at me. I pulled back my fist, ready to hit him. His gaze shifted to look at something behind me.

"Blake! Is that any way to treat your new partner?" I heard someone behind me yell. I dropped the rookie and swung around to look at the source of the voice. One of my fellow lieutenants was standing there with his arms crossed.

"Partner?" I shouted, walking up to him. He nodded his head.

"Yes. Starting today, he's your new partner." He said, carefully watching my face for a reaction. _I can't believe this. Partners? And with him of all people. Just my luck._ The sound of his voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Aren't you glad to have me?" I whipped around to glare at him.

"Shut it, Rookie!" I shouted at him.

"Blake, that's enough!" The lieutenant grabbed my shoulder and turned me, so I was facing him again. "There are people dying out there, and you want to argue about this. Look, he's your partner on this case. Get over it. Right now, this case is the most important thing." I pushed his hand off my shoulder, but stayed quiet. I knew he was right, but I wasn't about it admit it. He gave me a nod before he walked off into the house.

"Well then, I should probably introduce myself. I'm officer Jason Colfer." I turned back around to look at him. He had his arm extended out to me.

"Lieutenant Carter Blake." I grumbled, ignoring his gesture. He let his arm drop after a few seconds.

"So why don't we go check out the crime scene? Unless you'd rather argue some more." He said. I gave him a quick nod and brushed past him, into the house. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. I studied them for a bit. _The ARI. I got them a while back from an old partner. What an idiot that guy was. _I put the glasses on, and walked over to the victim.

Above the body, a huge list appeared. _Emily Bowles. She was only three years old. She was stabbed in the back with a knife. Judging by the wound, it was a regular kitchen knife. _I stood up and took the glasses off.

"Some people are just sick. Killing a little girl like this." I almost jumped as I realized Jason was standing right behind me.

"Any other details?" I asked him. He thought for a moment.

"Let's see. I heard that the killer came in through the back door. He must've grabbed the knife when he went through the kitchen. Oh, and she was holding something when she died." I bent down and grabbed her right hand. In it, was a black pawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy Rain 2: Black and White

Day One

Chapter 2: Gordi's Date

"Thanks," I told the waiter as she placed my plate in front of me. I stirred my noodles around with my fork.

"Hey, Emma?" I looked up.

"Yeah, Gordi?" I asked.

"You know it's our five month anniversary tomorrow,"

"Oh," I mumbled. "I had forgotten."

He looked at me hopefully. "Do you want to do something tomorrow evening?"

I thought for a moment. I knew I was free. "Yeah, if you want to," I looked at my dinner again.

"I do want to. Let's see a movie. I'll pick you up." He took a bite of his food.

"Sounds like fun," There was a pause. I took a drink. "We don't have to go out if you don't want to."

"No," he answered quickly. "I want to do something. I'll need company."

I nodded my head. His dad died of heart failure a few years ago during the fall and lately it was hard for him to be alone. He'd been inviting me over and taking me out almost every night. As much as I liked Gordi, I wasn't sure I enjoyed the special treatment.

He reached across the table and began to caress my hand. He smiled at me hopefully. I smiled back. "Hey, we've been dating for a while," he began. "And I really enjoy your company. I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me."

I was shocked. Gordi was rich and had a nice house. He had given me a key a month back, but I was not sure I was quite ready for this next big step. I figured if I moved in with him, though, I might fix his loneliness problem. I also knew I would feel safer living with him.

"Sure," I said. "I'll start packing tomorrow."

He smiled and called the waitress over to ask for the bill. I turned to look out at the rain as it trailed down the window. It was already dark outside.

On the way back to my apartment, Gordi held on to my hand. When he parked in front of my building, I felt uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the dinner. It was nice," I told him before I leaned closer and kissed him. "But could you walk me in?"

He gave me a look. "Sure," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

As we walked into the building, I couldn't help but feel the familiar feeling of being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Heavy Rain 2: Black and White

Day One

Chapter 3: Ceraunophobia

Pushing the covers down further, I could finally feel my entire body was covered in the painfully obvious sensation of the open window's breeze. Even with my eyes and ears covered by the unnatural, and annoyingly low-quality pillow, the definitive pitter patter of rain began to circulate the room.

Throwing the pillow onto the ground, I slowly rose from the bed. Begrudgingly walking over to the door, I let out a deliberately loud yawn.

_Why'd I leave this thing open?_ I thought.

Pulling the door completely closed, I let out a sigh of undeserved relief. Reaching up to brush the hair out of my eyes, I felt the distinct sensation of sweat and grime.

_Meh, my hair's kinda gross. I need a shower._

Walking over to the bathroom, I glanced into the mirror. Letting out a yawn, I ruffled up my hair, hoping to form it into some ridiculous 'electrified' look. It didn't really work. Suddenly, something caught my attention; a flash.

With the tenacity of a hurricane, my heart began to race. The beating in my ears was almost deafening, while my eyes began to madly dart about. Quickly, I flicked off the light, hoping to prove that what I saw wasn't a technical error.

A massive explosion assaulted my ears, illuminating the room in the process. Throwing myself against wall, an eruption of pain raced its way from the soles of my feet into the base of my skull. I clamped my hands over my ears, and shoved my eyes into my knees. Almost with a malicious intent, the bass-like pounding of the thunder ran throughout my body.

"I can't hear it. I'm safe here. I'm safe here."I told myself. Suddenly, an ear-shattering noise distinguished itself amongst the cacophony of thunderous claps. Barely opening my eyes into slits, I peeked my head around the doorframe, glancing into the darkened room behind me.

Beyond all the incessant flash-bangs of the heavens above, a single shadow made itself obsessively know. With each illumination, a single web-like shadow crept its way across the bed, wall and other furnishings. Daringly creeping my head further around the wooden barrier, I caught a glimpse of the shadow once more; the origin, however, I was reaffirmed of.

Only being able to see it during the flashes, the thin cracks on the glass bewitched my eyes. Likened to a trance-like state I slowly began to stand. Walking towards the cracks, I could feel the rain and thunder to become even more intense. The elements of nature began to barrage the glass door.

As if someone was compelling me, I slowly outstretched my hand. Feeling the cool, serrated edges of the fissured glass, the light began to blind me. Hearing one final thunderclap, far louder than any prior, I turned my gaze to the spot where I rested my hand. With a huge shattering noise, all the glass in the frame flew towards me, into the room.

Opening my eyes, the dingy gloom of the hotel room became accustomed to my eyes. The fan above was slowly circling. Looking over at the balcony-door, I began to sigh. Rain was, like in the dream, pattering against it; all things considered, it was far-less viscous. Turning my head slightly, I glanced over at the digital clock that rested on the nearby nightstand. It read 2:43.

"Hmm… what a weird dream…" I said, still staring at the clock.


	4. Chapter 4

Heavy Rain II: Black and White

Day One

Chapter 4: Hotel Check-in

It was raining. It's always raining here. Never seems to stop. I was standing on the curb feeling the rain roll down my back, where my cheap jacket failed to do its job. Another cab sped by me spraying my once-nice leather boots. You practically have to throw yourself in front of one to make them notice you in this weather. Another cab started to slide by as I did the cliché, "Taxi" hail, only stopping once I made a motion that I was going to throw one of my bags at his yellow car.

Heavy smoke mixed with the heavy wet air as I flung the slick door.

"Hey lady, what you tryin' ta do to m'car."

I ignored the seedy man, and threw my two bags unceremoniously into the far side of his equally seedy cab. "Cross Roads Hotel."

The man rolled his eyes, and turned around, driving away from the curb before I even shut the door. As the soaked city whizzed by, I tried to ignore my surroundings, I've had plenty of practice, but still couldn't help but noticing almost every grimy detail, in the lousy cab. 'Just sit up straight, and try not to touch anything.'

Soon, the cab pulled into the intended area. I jumped out after flicking the amount owed to the driver, and listening to him curse under his breadth when he noticed no tip.

The sign flashed Cros-Road Hotel, and blinked like it was going to go out any minute. 'Lobby…lobby…lob- ah, lobby.' The small entrance was cheaply lit, and the man behind the counter was just as cheesy.

"Hello," he smiled in a nasally, perverted way.

I didn't smile back, only walked over to the counter, and tried to give him one of my light glares.

Not minding my glare, he held out a clipboard with an attached pen. I glazed over it, and looked back at the man's dopey grin. I didn't bother to take off my dripping gloves as I filled out the form. 'Name: Liza Marian McKay…Age…' I paused for a minute and then smiled to myself. 'Age: 82.' A nice even, old wrinkly number. 'Status.' Wait, status? That's pretty vague, and could mean a number of things. Like marital status, or social status? Oh, wait I know. I finished scrawling my answer, trying not to smear the ink too much with my wet gloves. It was witty, I had to admit, and I wasn't exactly lying.

I laid the clipboard onto the counter, and slid it deliberately slow to the awaiting dope. The man snatched up the clipboard, biting his lower lip while still smiling like an idiot. "Liza Marian McKay, 82-" His nasally voice trailed off. "Status: Level 158 fire wizard from the depths of Tartaras…" He put the form down and gave me the expected deer-in-the-head-lights look.

"Key." I held out my gloved hand.

"Umm…" he seemed stuck for words. Good.

"Key." I repeated unaffected.

He hesitantly held out a small plastic key. I swiped it out of his hand without another word. I leaned down to pick up my two waiting pieces of luggage, taking care not to accidently flash anything.

"Yes, umm…enjoy your stay…" he mumbled eyes following my movements a bit too closely.

I quickly got to my feet, turned around and stalked out of the lobby. My heeled boots left a quick series of clicks as I headed out the door. I still felt the creep eyeing me from behind, even as I stood outside, squinting against the heavy onslaught of rain to try and spot my room. 'Ah, second floor, number seven. Odd number. It was clearly not my day.' I hunched my shoulders and walked quickly to the covered stairs. Stairs, another thing I dislike, especially when they're slick with rain water and other filth left over from past tenants. I finally reached the door, set down my two suitcases, quickly brushed the rain water off my beige trench coat, and opened the door to room 207.


End file.
